Agathokakological
by Marlicat
Summary: Seriously? She'd just gotten this job, and already the place was being robbed. That wouldn't do at all.


**Fuck. LAWLZ -Marlicat  
**

"Everyone down! Get down, now, this is a stick-up!" There were three of them, wearing ski masks and waving guns around. The civilians dropped, cowered, shrieked, etc., freaking out in a very civilian manner. Her coworkers got down, too, but Jinx remained standing. Seriously? She'd just _gotten_ this job, and already the place was being robbed.

A gun was shoved in her face. "Money. Now," one of the crooks said in a deep voice that was obviously faked.

She put on a bored expression. "No." She pressed the button under the desk that sent a signal to the Titans with a feeling that everything would be taken care of before they arrived.

She could only see his eyes, but the shock in them was amusing. His whole face was probably priceless. "I'll shoot, lady. Give us the money."

"Tempting offer, but no thanks." She flickered her fingers at him, and with a tiny crackle of pink sparks the gun came apart. She pulled off her black wig, and her pink hair fell out.

"What the--?!" As the weapon fell apart in his hands, the man backed up and stared at her in horror. His voice was now rather high with panic. "You-- you're one of them! A Titan!"

"No, I'm not," Jinx told him, grinning wickedly as the vaulted herself over the desk. Her eyes flashed pink once and the man fell as the rug jerked from underneath his feet. "But you're going to wish I was."

She raised her hands and the other two pointed the guns and fired. She flipped away and shot two hexes at them, sending them flying backwards. One dropped his gun, and she was quick to disable it with a hex. The other stood quickly. A shot rang out, the bullet too close to Jinx for her comfort. There was a rush of wind that Jinx didn't register.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side. Jinx growled. Her eyes flashed pink again and the man's pants fell down. He yelped, and for a split second his grip loosened-- just enough for Jinx to slither away and land a few vicious kicks to his stomach. Winded, he sank to the ground as a bullet grazed Jinx's arm. She snarled and took care of the problem with a wave of angry pink crescents in the third man's direction. When they cleared, the man sank to the ground, out cold.

Jinx had just finished tying up the third thug when the doors burst open and the Teen Titans arrived. For a second they were disoriented as they took in the unconscious robbers and the calm Jinx. "Just cleaning up," she told them, smirking.

"Yeah, she's got it handled." a light voice said from behind her. Jinx whirled around to see Kid Flash.

"What're you doing here?" she gasped.

"I may be the fastest boy alive, but by the time I'd got here you were already done." He grinned. "Someone's looking for a promotion."

She scowled. "Whatever."

Robin approached Jinx, one arm back as he scratched his head in a confused, slightly disbelieving manner. "Um, thanks. Nice job." He collapsed his bo staff.

"Glorious work, Friend Jinx! I was not aware that you had decided to do the kicking of villainous rear ends!" Starfire swooped over to the ex-villain with a bright smile.

"Yeah, _Friend Jinx_." Kid Flash smirked. "You should've told me you were going to take up crime-fighting like I suggested!"

"I- I wasn't-- it was my third day here and-- I just-- don't get any ideas! This was a one-time thing!" she finally snarled.

"Riiiight." Kid Flash chortled.

"Aw, come on, you could have just walked out and let them get on if you didn't care." Beast Boy said. "Dude! Cyborg! Let's go get the press!"

A black aura stopped them. "Before you say anything, Beast Boy, I am not ruining your fun, I am saving your lives." Raven told the changeling and his half-robot friend. Beast Boy stopped mid breath and snapped his mouth shut. "Somehow I doubt that Jinx is so utterly reformed that she was NOT about to hex you."

Cyborg sighed. "Alright, we get the picture. If Jinx wants her good deed to remain anonymous, then the whole world will know-- but not from us."

"I'm leaving." Jinx stormed past the Titans and out the bank door.

Starfire waved cheerfully at her back. "Goodbye! Please call if ever you wish to engage in the girl time or assist us in the battling of crime!"

"Right." Robin said, back on solid ground. "Let's get these three to the police and file a report on what we know." He nodded at Cyborg, who checked Jinx's knots before slinging one of the thugs over his shoulder. Starfire grabbed the other two by their bindings and hoisted them into the air.

"You've got everything under control," Kid Flash said. "So I'm going to go catch up with Jinx." He winked at them all and disappeared in a red and yellow blur.

**I enjoyed typing that.**

**Cat Out  
**


End file.
